thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Clamz
3/10 poster. Clamz and Zoo are BFF. http://i10.tinypic.com/4q7t6ci.jpg Personal Life Clamz was born and raised in a Florida ghetto until his family moved to England when he was 6. Four years later, he moved to Indiana, and after that he moved (and has remained) living in Massachusetts up until now. It should also be noted he has visited Minnesota enough to have spent almost two years of his life there. All this moving had Clamz a rather lax character regarding social interaction. He also cites the fact that he is a middle-child to his rather aloof, laid-back attitude. Growing up Clamz spent lots of time reading and delved into bass guitar, which he has recently taken up again. Since the age of 15, he has worked nonstop almost like a hobby to fill the social void in his life, from landscaping, working and installing floors for his grandfather's flooring warehouse, an assistant manager, and a well-known & referenced job he currently holds at Lowe's. Clamz is currently attending school doing an English major w/ a minor in secondary education with the plan to become a highschool english teacher while attempting to write. Gaming Clamz grew up on fantasy novels, and has been in love with the genre and campaigns ever since. He is a complete dungeons and dragons dork, and played Everquest 1 for years before going to World of Warcraft. Forum Career Clamz has been delving into forums since he started playing EQ1, and started posting on the WoW OT in 2005. From there he went to the MIM boards, and after a feud with Nortebella started the KEK boards. This would be the final transitional phase to his current forum home the TLDR. Initially (and arguably still) hated by the TLDR, he has managed to gather some friends. And with the move to a new host/forum, Clamz even attained modship (which he still doesn't know how it happened to this day). His posting style and approach is defined as mainly a support poster, or as he would put it, a "sideshow poster". Rarely attempting to make threads (and after experience knows nobody will click on his anyways), Clamz just kinda browses and tosses in his two cents into any thread that may catch his interest. His trademark, and some would say his ultimate drawback, would be the real-life stories Clamz tells in relation to a topic of discussion. Clamz rarely trolls, causes e-drama, or gets into feuds, but the few he has gotten himself into is of at least some quality. Clamz started and maintained the "no spin"/"stop the spin" meme based off of Bill O'Reilly ramblings up to its climax with the formation of the Reputation Alliance. They single handedly destroyed the very well received and loved reputation system, and ever since then Clamz has never fully recovered from the e-social blow. In July of 2007, Clamz was nominated for Best Poster and Best Achievement in Posting-Sciences in the TLDRcademy Awards (aka the Pinties), and won the latter award. His award citation was: The anti-rep alliance, no spin, trolly trolling trolls troll, and many other things I'd like to call "Clamemes" he has created. A Clameme is a uniquely Clamz creation, something that can't be exactly copied by other posters, that exists perfectly in its time of creation and into the future, something that makes Clamz more than just your ordinary, faceless, anonymous poster, that is a Clameme. Make no mistake, a Clameme, despite its name, is not a meme per se, nor is it superior to a meme. If memes are the building blocks of the TLDR, a Clameme is an inspirational gargoyle (I say gargoyle because Clamz looks like one, har har har jking) that leads us all to find our own, personal Clamemes. For this refinement of persona, posting quality, and human character, Clamz wins the Greatest Advancement in the Field of Posting Science Award, or as I'd like to call it from now on "Best TLDR Architect Award". In April of 2008, Clamz was nominated for Best Ice Burn and Best Poster awards at the Pinties, picking up the Best Ice Burn. His prize citation was the following: Brandon has always been a much detested fixture of the TLDR and then DoS. Ever since he first came to the TLDR people were wondering aloud and in posts: "why is this New Englander telling us about how many pounds of dirt he moved at Lowes today?" While his posting quality hasn't improved, his all encompassing bitterness at his go nowhere life and rl and e unpopularity has turned him into the lazy-eyed, soul music-backed Prince of Persia of DoS. This has resulted in some half decent iceburn.gif s which only deserve recognition in light of the total lack of quality iceburn.gif s this year has brought. Nobel Posting Prize A long time forum veteran and hopper, every 6 months, Clamz recognizes posting talent by nominating 5 posters for their achievements in the art of posting, and of these 5 one wins the treasured prize. Winners have been 1. Jodaichi 2. Morek 3. Pintsized 4. Dubbus Past Nominees: Gordex, Zoo, Mitten, Karst, Moomoomilkme, Mep, Zorg, Smock, Chaplow, Scyle, Lazrik, and others. Boring Stories / Killing TLDR / Comedy Killer Ever since the Rep Alliance incident, many members of the TLDR have done all they can to smear Clamz. All his posts are instantly given the "booooring" treatment, he has been accused (especially by Morek ) to hate/destroy the TLDR and 'what it stands for' in his posting, and has been also blamed for purposefully trying to kill already trout memes along with Lazrik and Pintsized. Category:People Category:TLDR Members